


Keep You Hot

by sunsetsearcher



Series: Happy Thigh High Thursday [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Monkey D. Luffy, Dom/sub Play, F/M, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut, Top Trafalgar D. Water Law, franky and robin live for 'helping' the captains out, luffy and law are bad at normal relationships and sex, sweaters and thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetsearcher/pseuds/sunsetsearcher
Summary: Luffy heard from Nami that they were going to be passing a winter island during winter soon. It would be extra cold.  Then Robin approached him with a knowing look and carrying with her some sweaters and thick wool socks that went up to his thighs. He could even wear them with his sandals! His evening was already good. The sweater was warm and the socks fit just right.  The night only got better when his boyfriend walked into their new shared Captain's room. Those golden eyes locked onto his covered thighs. Luffy grinned.Law would keep him warm.
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Happy Thigh High Thursday [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868653
Comments: 10
Kudos: 173





	1. The Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ainasaurus_rex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainasaurus_rex/gifts).



> Chapter 2 is the fanart by Rilti on Tumblr.

* * *

Luffy hated wearing any type of footwear but his sandals. It was probably just how the bandits raised him. Even during Punk Hazard, Luffy would not let himself be convinced into wearing boots. They were uncomfortable and it was awkward to fight in them. Socks were a bit better but they had to have a slit so he could still wear his sandals. Since those were on the rare side, Luffy mainly went barefoot in his sandals. Even when they hit winter islands.

So it was surprising when Robin gifted him with some long thick wool socks and two sweaters for both him and Law. Robin was quiet demanding in that Luffy wear them now. She said the socks were thigh highs and would help keep his legs warm. As it was a gift from his nakama, Luffy dashed to the Captain's room that Franky built ~~(read: forced upon)~~ for Luffy and Law. He barged into the shared bedroom only to find that Law wasn't there for his portion of the gift. 

"Robin will find Torao soon and he'll come to find me."

Shrugging, Luffy quickly undressed. The socks were very soft. They looked really warm so Luffy decided that he would wear them now and they could find Law a pair later.

Putting on the socks was **a bit** more of a challenge than he originally anticipated. The young man wrestled them up his legs. He grinned in victory as he glanced at himself in the full length mirror that Law insisted on them getting. They were actually really warm! Robin was right! He grinned and the grin only grew larger as he decided that he would borrow the sweater Robin got for Law instead of his own. It matched!

Standing proudly in front of the mirror again to admire his gifts, Luffy heard Law coming into their room from behind him. "Hey Torao! Look at the stuff we got from Robin! She said she thought you would really enjoy the gifts! The sweater is yours but it's actually really warm so I stole it for a bit since you have your own!" Luffy rambled on to the reflection in the mirror, expecting Law to cut in at some point as he told his boyfriend about the few hours they had been apart.

But when Law didn't stop him for sometime, Luffy twisted around to see Law frozen in the doorway. 

Luffy wasn't completely sure but it looked like Law was thinking far too hard again. Those intense golden eyes never once leaving Luffy's person, specifically his legs. Tilting his head in confusion, Luffy looked down to make sure that he wasn't wearing it all wrong. No. It was right. Sure he didn't have any pants or underwear on, but he was pretty sure this was warmer than any normal outfit that he had anyway. "Do you like it, Torao?" He asked curiously, wanting Law to like the thigh highs as least. He liked the socks. 

His direct question seemed to jolt Law out of his tangled up thoughts.

" _I love it._ "

Luffy perked up. He knew that tone. Law was... _thirsty_? He was sure that was the word Robin used in her explanations when he needed Robin to explain several things when he did not want to ask Law himself. Luffy was woefully inexperienced and Robin seemed very knowledgable about the types of games Law seemed to like playing. Luffy loved them too of course. Yes, Robin said that Law was thirsty for him. He always enjoyed when his boyfriend got that tone so Luffy happy walked over with the bright grin Law held so dear.

Luffy was _thirsty_ for Law too.

The doctor easily collected Luffy into his arms, Luffy's hands slotting together behind Law's head. "I'm glad." He hummed as they kissed. A feeling the rubber captain would never get tired of. His eyes closed to enjoy the lip lock. Soon he felt Law carrying him over to the bed before sitting down. Luffy grinned as he felt those large inked hands gliding up his legs and tracing the edges of the thigh highs. "Mmmm..." he sighed in satisfaction at the pleasant feeling. Thigh highs were amazing if they were getting him this attention! "You really like them."

"I do." Law's hands continued to stroke up his legs to touch everywhere he could. The tiny brushes of their bare skin caused Luffy to giggle at the feeling. That was until the deft hands went up under the sweater. Luffy froze for a second when Law's hands groped his thighs, tracing along some of the bite marks that Law left last night. "You're far too tempting like this." Law groaned, seemingly entranced by the attire worn by his boyfriend. 

Luffy's cheeks flushed a slight pink, pleased with how Law was acting even if it wasn't his intention at all. "Torao is so handsome all the time." And that was the truth. Luffy always thought Law looked good, even when the Surgeon of Death was angry at him or when his allied captain was still half asleep in the morning. "Ah!" Luffy squawked when Law snapped the thigh highs against his rubber skin, outlining the edges of the wool again as if soothing the effected area. The hands then returned to groping the soft thighs.

Law's smirk widened which made Luffy want to wiggle in his place on Law's lap. "We're two pretty people, Luffy-ya."

Luffy laughed. It was true. Law constantly told him how pretty he was. He leaned back into Law's personal space. Their noses brushing together. Luffy was pretty sure this is what Nami complained was their puppy dog stare and how gross it was. He ignored her when she said that. He loved Law's golden eyes. They were so gorgeous. All of Law was handsome really. He could drown in those eyes. "Kiss me?"

"Gladly."

Law kissed him as requested and Luffy was sure that one day Law really would steal his breath away. It was far more gentle than their normal kisses. The two captains enjoying something a little different for this round. Eventually the kissing wasn't enough and Luffy again felt Law's hands run all over his body and up his sweater. "Mmm, Torao." He gasped, his chocolate eyes fluttering shut. He loved Law's hands but they drove him crazy! He pushed Law onto the bed and crawled over the doctor with a determined smile. "If Torao likes the view," he purred out as he noticed that Law's normally very focused attention on his face always diverted to his new warm outfit. "Then let me ride you."

"As you wish, Luffy-ya." Law grinned and shambled their hats to safety for the lube bottles across the room that neither of them had yet to put away from the previous night. "Let me help keep you warm." The vision of Luffy in the pink sweater and those gray wool thigh highs could be called nothing but delicious. He resisted the urge to lick his lips, the room feeling much warmer with Luffy in his arms. Resting his head against the pillow, he could see how the pink sweater just barely covered everything from his sight. _Sometimes the hint of nudity is sexier than actual nudity_ , Law remembered something Ikkaku once told him when they were discussing what could be considered sexy. His hands grabbed Luffy by the hip, gazing at his partner from sex hair to covered toe. And she was damn right.

The surgeon scrambled out of a now annoying amount of layered clothes he had on to keep himself warm while Luffy took the time to stretch himself, his rubber body making it easier and faster than a normal man. Which was a good thing considering how impatient both of them could be at the worst of times. The younger captain didn't mind stretching himself though it wasn't as pleasurable in comparison to his lover. Law always made it feel amazing, making Luffy squeak and mewl with his talented fingers. "Law~" Luffy moaned out, easily already sliding in a third finger. The younger man panted on top of Law, gazing down at all those bewitching tattoos and strong muscles on display. _._

Law appeared just as impatient as his lover, his hands returning to map and remap the mounds and valleys of Luffy's body. It had Luffy wiggling on Law's lap. He tried staying focused the stretching, getting distracted by Law's hot kisses or the way Law's hands gripped his thighs harder. Luffy threw his head back in a silent scream when he felt Law's one hand reach back and shoved two fingers into the already crowded hole.

"Law! Law!" Luffy moaned loudly, feeling both of their fingers stretching his hole wider and wider.

"You're so gorgeous like this, baby." Law would never get tired of seeing his partner like this. So lustful, happily molded to Law's touch. He could fuck Luffy every day for the fifty years and never get tired of it. And they were already making good headway on that, much to some of their crew's chagrin. "Good to go?" He asked heatedly, wanting to be inside Luffy already.

Luffy nodded eagerly. This would be enough. So the digits pulled out and Luffy took pleasure in lubing up Law's cock. The doctor had that expression that made Luffy want to devour his partner in nips and kisses. He was sure he had a similar expression on his face. Law's hips bucking into the hand stroking him far too slowly. "I want to ride you." He repeated his earlier words, situating himself perfectly above Law's hard cock like he has done a hundred times before. Luffy guided the dick to his entrance and easily sank down. 

The older pirate groaned, "Fuck baby~ So good around me." Law's tattooed hands going up the sweater to grasp at Luffy's hips and keep them both grounded. He thanked every and any deity that Luffy was practically made for him. No one else took his cock like this.

The two captains only giving each other a moment to adjust before starting up a well practiced smooth pattern. Not their rushed frantic fucking but something softer and as close to lovemaking as Law thought he would ever manage. Luffy noticed Law's golden eyes absorbing every inch of him, in the thigh highs and sweater like magnets. 

"Fuck!" Law cursed under his breath, not wanting to shut his eyes for a minute. Not when Luffy's hard member peaked out from under the sweater when Luffy allowed gravity to do the work for him. The sight was too good. Fuck he wanted to take a picture. A video.

Luffy gazed down at Law with that knowing smile of his. The doctor was thinking too much again. He couldn't have that now. Luffy paused and leaned down for a few heated kisses before returning up right, continuing to move up and down on Law's big cock. "Law! Law! Right there!" He pleaded, loving the new angle right now. The thick cock slamming deep and Luffy couldn't help his wail of pleasure from escaping. A few more of those and the rhythm changed. The pace giving way to his growing impatience. "Mmmm, Law, please, ooooh fuck!"

Law shivered at the way Luffy sounded. How lost Luffy was getting when he rode Law's dick until nothing else mattered. Luffy swearing caused Law to lick his lips. Usually that meant Luffy was close. His hips thrusting up to bury his cock deeper inside of Luffy. "Be good. Don't cum just yet. I'm not as close." He had more stamina than his counterpart at least in this regard. 

"Law~" Luffy whined at the denial, panting heavily as his slightly unfocused eyes glanced down at the tattooed man. A half rebellious retort on his lips before it died as a loud moan at single slap to his ass.

Retracting his hand from the hit, Law forced Luffy's hips to stay still, letting the younger came off his high momentarily. "Such a good boy for me. I'm so lucky to have you as mine." Law purred out, praising his lover for the obedience. 

Luffy ate it up, loving everything about Law's weird mix of arousing and romantic words. Their normal play slipped in again. The rubber captain wasn't sure normal lovemaking would ever be for them. "Y-Yes, I'm a good boy." He wanted to be Law's good boy. He loved every game Law played with him. He even loved when Law denied him an orgasm.

Law's hands held Luffy still, knowing how difficult it was for Luffy to be patient. Law might hunger for Luffy but he could temporarily deny himself something sweet for something better in the long term. "That's right. My good boy." The possessiveness dripping off his words. The next words coming out as an order. The tone making the younger shiver in familiarity. "I'll let you ride me again but don't cum. Not until I let you."

"Yes, please!" Luffy begged cutely, feeling the grip on his hips loosening up so that he could start riding that cock again. "I'm-I'm good." He knew just how flushed and ruined his face must look. He moaned as Law's cock stuffed his hole again and again. Deep and hard. Luffy's sobs of pleasure only increasing with the pace. "Law!"

The doctor forced his cock in deep as could be. He was tempted to turn the other around to watch his dick thrust into the tight hole but he wanted to see Luffy's red face. See those expressions as Luffy tried not to cum early. "That's it. You such an easy thing. I'm not even touching you but you're gonna cum from my cock fucking you open. You love my cock." He reached up to push the pink sweater up to reveal Luffy's leaking member, begging to be touched. "You're my favorite hole to fuck." Law loved Luffy like this. So eager, slutty, and so ready to please.

Luffy nodded eagerly again, agreeing with everything that Law said. His whole body flushing at the demeaning words but it was true. Law knew how to fuck him stupid and often did. "Love i-it Law. Your cock-" Luffy got cut off with a loud moan. "So good. Please!"

"Just a little more for me, baby." Law cooed, wondering how much Luffy could take. But that would have to be another time. Right now Luffy was mewling like a cat in heat for his boyfriend with those crocodile tears filling his eyes. Law swore under his breath at the sights and sounds. Luffy was going to be the death of him like this. Because Law would do anything to keep this to himself.

_**Anything.** _

Luffy whined as the pace started to get rougher. The sweetness of the beginning once again fading into one of their kinkier games. Which was fine by Luffy. He always enjoyed himself either way and Law was never a bad partner. The rubber captain yelped and clung to Law's shoulders though as Law finally had enough of sweet and gentle.

Law's cock slipped out for the older man to flip them over so Luffy was on his face with his ass in the air. The older manhandling the rubber limbs into his preferred position at the moment. "Now, this is a view. Your hole accepts me so easily." Grabbing his dick, Law guided it back into Luffy's body. Fuck that stretch! Luffy really was made for his large member, to be stuffed by his cock. "You like being of use don't you? You like taking my cock like you're nothing more than a cum dump."

"Y-Yes!" Luffy barely managed to get out around the mess of moans forced from his throat. Pleasure feeling too much but holding back as best he could. He wanted to be a good boy. Law was teasing him now, testing his stubbornness. Fucking him hard but not giving Luffy his orgasm yet. Luffy wanted to burry his face into a pillow but Law wouldn't like that. "Please Law!" He pleaded again. His orgasm was _so_ close.

"I don't know, baby. You're so obedient like this. Maybe I should deny you more often." Law pondered out loud, not needing to see Luffy's face to know the panic that was being expression at Law's suggestion. "A tight little ring around your cock. What do you think, baby?" He teased, the mental image deeply arousing to think of a Luffy constantly needy for his cock. Day, noon, and night. ~~Not that it wasn't already like that.~~

"Please Law~ I'm a good boy! Please! Please~!" Luffy mewled out that last part when Law slammed even harder into him. The pleasure tears running down his face. "Please!"

Law grunted, the rhythm becoming harder to maintain. Fuck everything little thing about Luffy's reactions made Law want to explode here and now. He made the executive decision to make Luffy wear the cockring at a later date. "Fine." His eyes went to the digital clock that Franky made on the nightstand. 10:29. A minute. "Cum only when it is 10:30. A second earlier and the next rounds will be with that cockring." Law gave his ultimatum, knowing both of them lived for games like this.

"O-Okay." Luffy's desperate eyes zeroed in on the clock, waiting for the red numbers to change. Law's cock still fucking him hard and Luffy wasn't sure he was going to be able to make it. Every nerve was set on the most pleasant, unescapable fire. Law was fucking him so well. Luffy clawed at the sheets. Why hadn't that number changed yet?! Luffy screamed loudly, blinking away the tears so he wouldn't miss the change.

Law smirked at that focused body language and turned his own attention to that tight hole that gripped his cock so nicely. Luffy really was the perfect person for Law. "Fuck," he groaned. His hands forcing Luffy back onto his dick with greater energy. 

The second the clock turned 10:30, Luffy orgasmed and clenched down on Law hard. " _LAWWWWWWWW_!" His cum dirtying the inside of the sweater but he couldn't care as the release tore through his body. Law fucked him through everything, eventually finding his own release and filling Luffy up with the first of tonight's rounds. The two captains panted in place once their rocking slowly came to an end. Law's cock still stuffing Luffy's hole. Luffy whimpered when he felt Law's hands pinch and grip at his thighs, his legs shaking to keep his body in the air and his ass stuffed full by Law. "Law." Luffy groaned out, shaking at the rough touches.

"I'm not done with you yet, baby."

Law's tone sending more shivers down Luffy's spine. He wanted to both squeeze his thighs together in the same way he wanted to spread them further apart invitingly. Luffy twisted his head to look at Law, his breath caught at how ravenous Law looked down at him. 

"I'm going to fill you up with my cum. Enjoy your orgasms tonight. Tomorrow you might not get them so easily~"

Luffy moaned loudly at the promise, hiding his slutty smile into the sheets for a bit.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *


	2. The Fanart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The FanArt That Inspired My Fanfiction.


End file.
